Modern aircraft often use a variety of high lift leading and trailing edge devices to improve high angle of attack performance during various phases of flight, for example, takeoff and landing. One such device is a leading edge slat. Current leading edge slats generally have a stowed position in which the slat forms a portion of a leading edge of a wing, and one or more deployed positions in which the slat extends forward and down to increase the camber and/or plan form area of the wing. The stowed position is generally associated with low drag at low angles of attack and can be suitable for cruise and other low angle of attack operations. The extended position(s) is/are generally associated with improved air flow characteristics over the aircraft's wing at higher angles of attack.
In some cases, a slot is created between the slat and the wing as the slat extends. During certain operating conditions, air can flow through this slot to energize the air flow over the upper surface of the wing, improving air flow characteristics over selected regions of the wing. A drawback of current systems is that it can be difficult to properly form and/or properly place the slot to achieve the desired flow characteristics proximate to the leading edge device and the airfoil, even when using complex devices and/or arrangements (e.g., complex linkage and actuator combinations).